


A Life with One So Odd

by Silveryfeather



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: A short tale of romance, Animorphs-Freeform, Child Death, Crossbreeding, Death, F/M, Grieving, Romance, Sexual Situations, Time Skips, Xenophilia, a life story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: A short one-shot story of an odd love story between an andalite and a garatron.





	A Life with One So Odd

He stood at the edge of his harem, eyes forever searching for danger that was always there. Whether it be predators, disastrous storms, or other garatron, he was always on the look out.

The old male in the middle of his prime. The scars that dotted his body told of his many battles against predator and garatron alike. His once luxurious bark green fur now was patched with dull gray, a sign he was aging.

But still, he had managed to keep the females who have given him offspring and company when he so desired it. He knew one day they would be taken from him and he would be left alone but for now he was going to enjoy what he had.  
  
He caught a flash of bright purple amongst his females, drawing his attention to the oddest female of his harem. She did not run as fast as the others nor did she speak like them either. Her two extra eyes were forever searching and her bladed tail raised in preparation against threats. She looked so out of place of his females.

She was certainly the odd one.

The female had come to him in a flash of fire and metal, destroying part of his land. He was angry with her but yet something about her, about that first time meeting her, had drawn him to her.

Was it her alien appearance or her gentle scent? Perhaps her soothing voice that opened his heart to her. He did not know, all he knew was he wanted her.

He had to have her.

For days he followed her, offering her gifts of medicinal herbs and filling fruit. She gladly took the herbs but left the fruit to rot. He would've been angry but yet, he was not. Her soft voice that spoke to him soothed his anger.

She did not accept his approaches nor did she deny them either. This odd female seemed to have been playing with him.

Though he soon got his reward when the female leaned against a tree and offered her alien body to him. He was quick to take his prize, mounting her with a triumphant whip of his tail. He savored every moment of his mating with her, taking his time to know her odd body right down to the tip of her bladed tail.  
  
But after he had given her his life giving fluids, he could only hear her loneliness instead of her pleasure.

Her sorrowful voice was etched into his brain, begging him not to leave her. He was surprised by how strongly she had wanted him to stay. This odd creature craved his presence so strongly that his own hearts wept for her.

He stayed that day with her.

The male scuffs a hoof into the pale blue grass as her green main eyes met his. They held desire and interest for him. Also, a twinge of need for his touch.

He sent her a wave of assurance towards her, telling her that she would be receiving it soon enough. This new mental way of talking was far more easier than tail posing and hand signals. He had learned many things from this alien... from this andalite.

She taught him about the stars, the planets, about his world and her own. How she came from far away. So far away he couldn't comprehend it. So far from her own maternal clan and her own people that she could no longer see them.

He understood her loneliness now.

<Come with me.> She spoke to him, slowly walking away from the safety of his herd. He could feel a thrill of excitement as he trots among his females, eyes trained on the supple haunches of his alien mate. He already felt his male organ slipping from it's sheath, preparing for what she had to offer him.

Once again she leaned against a tree, haunches leaning down so that he could mount her. With a single push off of the ground, his front legs slip around her front chest while his back ones spread apart for easy thrusting. With a single push of his hips, he was inside of her.

Her warmth clung to him though there was something different about it. It felt hotter, much more needy than it usually had been. He didn't need her to explain what was going on with her.

In all of his years experience, he knew when a female was fertile.

He began thrusting into her with more vigor than he had ever before. His hips ached from the vigorous pushing but he still continued on, egged on by his female's blissful cries. His eyes fluttered closed while his hands tightened around her hips, squeezing the firm yet supple flesh. Her voice rose to a higher pitch while her inner sanctum tightened firmly around his phallic organ, begging him to give her new life within her.  
  
With a final, quickened thrust, he climaxed.

Warmth seeped around his sheath as his own fluids slipped out of her lowered haunches. The female shook as he slipped off of her, hooves hitting the ground with a few dull thuds. He examined the mess he had made of her lovely body, feeling satisfied that he had given her great pleasure as well.

But once isn't going to be enough. He would need to mount her several more times before he knew his offspring would be growing within her.

He let out an excited wave at her, telling her of his excitement of his future offspring. He continued pacing around her sides waiting for her to stand. He wanted to mount her again.

But he felt an odd wave of sadness within his mind. It made him stop, examining her closely. Her face was twisted into a look of pity and sorrow. He placed a hand on the base of her tail before rubbing, trying to soothe her.  
  
<I can not bear you any children.> Her soft voice spoke to him.

Why? Was she barren?  
  
<No, we are two different species. You can not fertilize my ovum and I can not carry offspring of your's.> She was standing now, gazing at him with a sorrowful look. <I do wish I could but sadly, I can not.>  
  
He was still confused though. He offered to give her herbs to help her conceive but she did not accept his offer. He began to feel annoyed at her.

Tired of her words that meant nothing, he reared back again. He caught the female by surprise as he clung firmly to her body. She tosses her head back with a snort, eyes widening with shock. He was determined now to make her bear a child for him.  
  
With a single thrust, he pushes into her depths again with renewed vigor. Fluids splattered between their combined sexes, sticking to his fur. He was driven by the urge to breed with her.

His blurred thrusts silenced her as the heavy sounds of their hips meeting echoed around them. His fingers clung to her upper body while he rests his chin on her back. She was soon crying out in delight as he mated her. He could feel her vaginal walls clinging to him, begging for his life fluids again.

He once again gave her body what it wanted. But he did not dismount her again this time but instead he mated her six more times.

He had not realized that she would not be able to handle mating so many times. She had collapsed after he dismounted her after the final time, his seed spilling out of her while she trembled. Her breaths came quick while her upper body twisted around so her hands could cling at the ground.

Feeling startled, he was quick to lay down at her side. His hands slip along her spine and up to her ears where he gently rubbed them. Her eyes met his, wide with surprise. He breathed in deep.

He would need to hold back for her next time.

The seasons after, she began to swell with new life. He couldn't help but feel pride at proving the female wrong. But she seemed disquieted by all that was happening. The more her belly grew, the more she became nervous. He watched her carefully day in and day out, making sure she was well.

His other females went into heat and he bred with them too, but never with the same excitement as he had with the alien female. He knew that she had trapped his hearts for herself. His other females came second, not that it mattered to many of them. He was simply there to protect and provide life giving fluids.

He did not mind that.

One day, when she had become too large to run properly, she disappeared. At first he panicked, thinking a predator had finally taken his mate. He knew that was a simple part of the life that they lived but that didn't make his terrified hearts still. He wasn't ready to lose his lovely mate.

But the night of her disappearance, just as the sky was turning a light pink to a dark maroon, she appeared again. She was walking into his clan of females, no longer burdened by the heavy weight in her stomach. Instead beside her walked the child of him and her.

His deep blue fur was still slick with fluids and his eyes were blinking against the disappearing rays of the sun. Though right from the top of his incredibly short second set of eyes, right down to the tip of his tail, he loved him. He could see a little bit of himself in the child's looks already.

He was quick to move to his and his mate's side, tail lifted high. His mate watched him with a tired gaze, smiling ever so slightly. He brushed his tail up against her's in an garatron kiss. His son was quick to duck under his mother, short stalks nervously gazing up at him. But with the encouragement of his mother, he stepped into the open.

The old garatron welcomed his child with a hearty brush over his ears. He gave him them the name Atharax, after a powerful wind keeper, in hopes he would grow as strong as them.

The seasons passed and his lovely mate bore him two more children. Though one did not survive it's first days, dying at the teeth of a gallan. His mate wept at the loss of them but she soon recovered from her sadness just as many mothers who lost their children do. Her other two children did survive.

His first son became a strong, well balanced male. His form bearing similarities to both his mother and his father. His tail had a blade but it was straight and looked good on his lithe, whip like tail. His legs were long but stocky, he was a fast runner but not as fast as other of his kind.

He left as soon as he caught the cry of a far away female on the winds. The alien female wept again, telling her mate that she wasn't ready to say good bye. But the old male knew that it was for the best, he needed to find a clan of his own.

His second child was a female, though she was thinly built and weak. Her soft, thin silvery purple fur held hints of what could've been. She did have a blade on her tail but it was hardly useful in battle. She lacked the second eyes of her mother as well, which worried her mother to no end.

She was a sickly child and he knew that she would not be able to survive finding a clan to take her in. So he kept his daughter in his home despite her protests. He wanted her to survive until another male took over his clan.

But on her sixteenth year, she died giving birth to some rogue male's child, one who had managed to catch her alone long enough to father one. Her mother took the child in. Her mother grieved silently for many months but did carefully care for the child.

The end of his years were coming fast and he was starting to see more males show up at his clan to take it from him. He knew his time was short and he would soon be either killed in battle or ran off to die at the teeth of a predator.

His alien female stayed close to his side now. When she wasn't running with her grandson, she was with him, quietly enjoying his company. They did not mate as often as they had in the past but that didn't matter to him. He had fathered many children, far more than most males would get a chance to.

They did try once or twice to have another child but it never did happen. He was no longer as fertile as he used to be and she did not take as she did before. But it did not seem to matter to the alien female, she seemed just as content to be lovingly touched by him.

When his reign did finally end and a male chased him off, he was content. He had a full life of happiness and fathered many children. As a garatron, he lived his life to the fullest.

But he still found himself in the company of his lovely female. She followed him away from the clan. The new male had not stopped her and the old garatron knew as to why.

She wasn't one of their kind.

He had been badly hurt, a deep cut in his back leg from a well placed tail whip. He knew his days would soon end but once again, he was accepting of it.

The female tended to his wounds but it was no use, he developed a limp that would make it hard to escape predators. His mate was already grieving once she realized that he would not be with her much longer. She stuck to his side for as long as she possibly could, fighting off predators despite all of the odds. They were able to spend yet another year with one another thanks to her determination.

Despite all of the years they spent together, she still had that same beauty she held all of those years. He was glad she had stayed with him for so long.

His mate went into heat in his presence one final time. She poked and prodded him to try again to have a child. After a day or so, he relented and gave in to mate with her. He knew that his life giving fluids were too weak to give her another child, but it was for the best. He probably wouldn't be able to be there to help care for them. 

But he savored his final matings with his lovely female, giving her everything he could. Though she seemed to urge him to be gentler, not to push himself. He was amused that she fretted over his failing health, but allowed her to take the lead several times.

Once her heat had ended, life went back to as it normally had before.

On his last day, he knew it was time to leave.

He placed a final kiss upon his sleeping mate's tail, and a brush against her swelling stomach which he so sadly looked at. His last child probably won't survive though he did hope they would.

His mate so fondly rubbed her belly as she told him of his child's progress, how she could already feel them move. Though even as she spoke there was some kind of sadness in her eyes. She probably also knew that he wouldn't be able to see his child.

With one final glance at the alien female who became not so alien, he wandered off deep into the yellow valleys far away from his mate to lay down to rest one last time.

 


End file.
